Howls of Passion
by Hiro Kakazi
Summary: What happens when Koga finally lives up to his promise and his feelings towards Ayame?Read to see. WARNING:LEMON IN CHAP.2
1. Dreams Come True Even With Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, but one day…one can only hope.

Howls of Passion

Chapter 1: Dreams Come True Even With Broken Hearts

"Koga I'm sorry, but with Naraku dead and Shikon Jewel nearly complete, Inuyasha and I thought it best to finally express our feelings towards each other. In short Koga, I can't be your mate." Kagome said in an apologetic tone.

Koga was steadily staring at the mating mark newly bitten into Kagome's neck. He finally found his voice, a bit weaker than it usually was, but enough to speak.

"Oh it's okay Kagome, j-just as long as you're happy I guess." he responded.

"You know as funny as this is to finally see your pride hurt Koga, we only came here to gather your shards of the jewel!" piped up Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome a bit surprised at his apparent rude comment.

"No it's okay Kagome, let the mutt have his moment. He may never beat me in an actual fight but in the battle for your heart, well you know. Take these shards as a sorta gift from me. I don't need 'em anymore anyway though. They've been in my legs so long, I've kinda absorbed some of there power." Koga proceeds to claw out his shards of the jewel and give them to Kagome.

"Thank you Koga, really." said Kagome.

"No problem, well I should be gettin' back up to the mountains. See you around guys, maybe" in his usual whirlwind Koga speed's away to his Tribe's den.

**The Wolf Demon Clan's Den**

"Hey Koga's back!" yelled Ginta, just as Koga walked in. The wolves started to whine as they noticed Koga's somber mood.

"Yo, Ginta whadya think is wrong with Koga all of a sudden?" Hakkaku whispered.

"I'm not sure, but he seems to be a bit sad. He's not usually like that; well actually he's never really like that!"

"Wait he did just come from seeing Kagome. You think it's possible…"

"She finally let him down then eh?"

"Yep that has to be it" they finish and both nod in agreement. Just then a blue eyed dark figure stand menacingly over them.

"You know I could here everything you idiots are saying." said Koga looking rather angry. As Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for Koga to hit them as he usually did in this situation, they were surprised to see Koga walking away towards his bed.

"Wow he must really be beat up about this to not wanna hit us." commented Ginta. Hakkaku only nodded in agreement.

"All of you just shut up I'm tryin ta sleep!" Koga said sleeping in his usual arm on head position.

**Two Days Later**

"Hi guys." said Ayame appearing out of her usual leaf whirlwind.

"Hey Ayame, if your lookin' for Koga, he's in the cave, but he's not in much of a talking mood. He hasn't been for two days now." said Hakkaku.

"Why what's wrong with him is he injured or something?" asked the female wolf demon.

"Well metaphorically yes, we think he was finally put down by Kagome the other day." said Ginta.

"So he's in there sulking over her then." said Ayame.

"Yeah, basically." said both wolf demons.

"Well I'm going to talk to him, you guys stay out here with the wolves." said Ayame walking into the cave. As she waked through the waterfall concealing the cave she called out his name.

"Koga…Koga…Koga are you there?" she says walking further inside she sees his makeshift bed with him on it. She blushes when she realizes Koga has only his lower garments on. She sits down next to him and shakes him.

"Koga?" He stirs and looks over to see Ayame.

"What are you doing here Ayame?" He asks turning back over opposite of her.

"What I always come to you for. To ask if you'll take me as your mate and unify our clans. To see if you'll stick that promise you made so long ago."

"Feh, for the last time Ayame I made no such promise. I when I first met you 8 years ago, but that's it nothing more." says Koga without looking at her.

(Author's Note: For this story I've kinda changed Koga and Ayame's ages. Where there actually 17 and 15 respectively this story takes place after a two year time period. So even though Koga seemed older than Ayame; there actually around the same age. Koga's just a bit tall I guess.)

"Liar I know you remember the promise you made me on the night of the Lunar Rainbow. The night you saved; me think about it Koga. I know you remember." Ayame finishes with a tear starting to flow out of her eye.

"See Koga what you don't realize is that I don't wanna just be with you for our tribes' sake…" Koga's eyes widened at this.

"I heard about you being rejected by that human girl and I was hoping you'd have gotten over it by now, but I guess there's still and never will be any room for me in your life." Ayame says full tears coming down her eyes. As she gets up to walk out, Koga grabs her hand and is now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ayame wait, I have something to tell you will you please listen?" Koga asked wide awake.

"Why should I?"

"It's about that promise I made that night. I remembered it the other day, while I was sleeping."

"And what about it?" she says sitting next to him.

"I can't stop thinking about it, I keep thinking of you and even now that thought is just intensified. I keep thinking and wondering why do I keep thinking of this girl and that night and I keep on coming to one conclusion."

"What conclusion is that Ko…" before Ayame even finishes her question, Koga locks lips with her.

sorry for the cliffy like thing but it's answered immediately by Chapter 2

WARNING: CHAPTER 2 CONTAINS LEMON


	2. My Conclusion WARNING LEMON

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha yaddy yaddy ya stop teasing me with that realization please.

Howls of Passion

Chapter 2: My Conclusion

WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Ayame pulled Koga back with her onto the bed, with him on top just then both of them could smell each others scent as it differed from before.

"He's in heat." Ayame thought to herself.

"She's in heat." Koga thought to himself.

Knowing the other was fueled by their demonic lust only enticed the two demons even further. They paused not only to catch their breath, but Ayame needed to take off her breast plate if they wanted to go any further. Koga only stared as Ayame's perfectly shaped breasts which were just visible through the cloth wrapped around her chest used to support them.

"You really have grown eh Ayame?"

"So have you." She said gesturing toward his erect member.

They then proceeded to kiss again in the same position as earlier, but this time with Koga massaging her breast and kissing her neck. Not only that but she kept on rubbing her thighs against his member. Koga began going down kissing Ayame's body on the way while still massaging her covered breast. Taking off the cloth on her bottom he proceeded to stick one finger in and go slow.

Ayame moaned slightly as the pleasure she felt was unlike anything she'd felt before. Well of course it was unlike anything she'd felt before. After all this was her first time, but sensing that Koga was somewhat experienced she felt comfortable. The pleasure increased with the edition of Koga's tongue and another finger, followed by another. She felt herself about to climax and have what she believed to be her first orgasm.

Just as she felt herself coming Koga stopped for some reason. She was disappointed yet also turned on by the tease. While he was licking her juices from his hand, she sat him down on the bed this time and decided it was her turn to please. As she pulled out his member she found herself shocked at its size. Yes she had dreamed of it being big, but this was bigger than she ever thought or dreamed. As she went down on it and teased with her tongue, Koga cold only sigh as he received his pleasure. He then took her by the chin and looked her in the eyes.

"You've grown to be so beautiful Ayame; I only realized it when thinking of who would be my mate in life. You've been by my side even when I shunned you away and that just shows and means a lot to me Ayame." Koga finished about to kiss Ayame again, but was stopped by her fingers pressed on his lips.

The look in her eyes was unlike anything Koga had seen before. It was one of the highest levels of lust. Trying quickly to figure out why she was so enticed Koga smelled her scent in heat as it, but something else was mixed in. The smell he knew and told Ayame to wait on the bed. She was disappointed but yet still looked quite lustful.

Koga only had to stare through the waterfall to see what he smelled. There up in the sky, right near the not only full-moon was a Lunar Rainbow; bigger than any he'd ever seen. Myth in the tribes was that a female wolf demon's time of heat could only increase exponentially on the night of a Lunar Rainbow. Looking at Ayame Koga couldn't think of any more romantic night especially since Ayame looked so…so…

"God she is so sexy and beautiful!" thought Koga to himself.

"Koga…I want you…now!" Ayame said now fully naked on the bed. Koga could only comply with her wish. After all, the fact that he was also in heat definitely made him non-hesitant. As they kissed more passionately than ever, Koga was about to insert his member, but looked to Ayame to make sure she was okay with it. He only needed a nod and he was in. Slowly at first until he came to her barrier. Though he may have wanted it he still wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Ayame I know this is your first time and let me tell you this will hurt a bit." Koga said with a worried tone through his heat.

"Koga its okay, I'm comfortable with you and I know you won't do anything wrong." she said smiling at him. With that Koga crossed her barrier and started thrusting in and out slowly. Just the slowness of it was more pleasurable than the oral one she received earlier.

"He was right it does hurt a bit, but it's going away with each stroke." she thought to herself. A little later she was used to it and wanted him to go faster. To signal this all she did was lock her legs behind his back. Koga took the signal and using his strength lifted her up into a position that better suited him and her.

Ayame had to bite her lip to keep from moaning aloud and alerting the others outside as to what they were doing in the cave. However Koga wanted to hear it; he wanted her to moan as he was pumping in and out faster, then slower and faster again. With them both buckling because of Koga's harder thrust, Ayame couldn't hold it in anymore. Her moans echoed throughout the cave and she thought to the outside.

**Meanwhile Outside the Waterfall**

"Yo Ginta you hear that?" asked Hakkaku looking around a bit scared.

"Nope nothing, but the waterfall. What do you think their doing in there?"

"I expect Ayame is badgering Koga about unifying the clans, but then again we'd probably be hearing there arguments even through the waterfall so what else could they be doing?"

"Waitasec, you don't think they could be…uh…you know." says Ginta gesturing his index finger going through a hole.

"Koga and Ayame, not possible, but we could go look to see what going on."

"Yeah you go look if Koga catches us peeping on them whadya think he'll do to us?"

"Oh yeah good point!" said Hakkaku sitting back down.

**Back in the Cave (during the time of the above conversation)**

Ayame could feel that familiar feeling from earlier returning. Her climax was bound to happen at any moment but she wanted to hold on to it. Koga could feel himself about to come as well, but held on to his until he sensed Ayame's was coming. Moaning Ayame couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Koga!" she said as she had her first orgasm.

"Ayame!" Koga said with one last thrust expelling his seed inside her.

As they both lay down just resting and recollecting on what they just did one question came to mind for Ayame.

"Koga you never did tell me your conclusion you came up with?"

"I didn't well I thought it was obvious. Ayame I love you and really wouldn't wanna have anyone else for a mate."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!" Ayame said tears in her eyes. Wiping them away Koga only kissed her again as he worked his way down to her neck. Using his fangs he pierced her skin just enough to draw blood and proceeded to pierce his tongue as well. By the swapping of blood and the mark left behind by Koga Ayame was assured as Koga's mate for life. Ayame did the same to Koga assuring him to her.

"Sorry to have made you wait so long." Koga said kissing her again before putting his arms around her. As they both cuddled, the Lunar rainbow disappeared and they fell asleep.

So whadya people think? Not to bad for my first lemon eh?

I'm thinking of continuing the story but do as a spin-off into the present with KogaxAyame, InuxKag, MirxSan, SesshxOlderRin,

OlderShippoxOlderSouten, etc

Either that or I continue it in the feudal era

Which reminds me I do indeed promote safe sex if your gonna do it it's just that you know since it's the feudal era and the two are _mating_

Anyway review and tell me what you think.


End file.
